This invention relates to an electrical junction box and, more particularly, relates to an improvement of a bracket that projects from a casing outer surface of the electrical junction box and fixes the electrical junction box to a securing member of a vehicle body panel or the like.
Heretofore, a bracket that projects from such a kind of electrical junction box is disclosed in, for example, JP 2008-86170 A. In many cases, a metallic bracket is fixed on a securing section provided on the electrical junction box made of a resin molding material by a bolt and a nut.
However, in the case where a bolt is inserted into bolt holes in the securing section made of the resin molding material and in the metallic bracket and is fastened by a nut, it is impossible to set a precise dimension on account of the different materials. Consequently, a movement occurs in the connected portions. This connection, thus, fails to obtain a strong securing function.
The metallic bracket is first fixed on the electrical junction box and the bracket is then fixed on a vehicle body in an assembling line. However, unless the bolt is fasten after the bracket is positioned and fixed on the electrical junction box, the bracket will rotate about the bolt hole. This rotation must then be corrected in the course of attaching the electrical junction box to the vehicle body.
Furthermore, even if the bracket is properly attached to the electrical junction box, since the bracket can readily rotate during attachment to the vehicle body, there is a possibility that the fastening action between the bolt and nut which secures the bracket to the electrical junction box is subject to looseness after attachment.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical junction box wherein a bracket is fixed at a proper position on the box, the bracket can be prevented from rotating upon attachment to a vehicle body, and bolt fastening portions between the electrical junction box and the bracket do not result in a loose attachment.